Caramel and Vanilla
by No Freedom
Summary: Short storie(s?) of sanzo kisses and maybe(?) smut. I'm not sure yet. Constructive criticism and feedback is much appreciated! Sanzo raited M for obviouse reasons.
1. Chapter 1

1

Sanji's eyebrow twitches as he almost trips over a sleeping Zoro, again.

That's the hundredth time this day that he's almost dropped food because the stupid algea doesn't know how to be a civil human being.

"Shit head wake up." Sanji gives a not too gentle kick to Zoro's side. The man grunts in his sleep but doesn't wake up.

Getting more irritated, Sanji walks away to give his lovely ladies their snacks before he ruins them and has to give them to Luffy and Usopp.

Later that day after everyone's got to bed Sanji trips on Zoro again. This time Zoro's outstretched leg manages to catch Sanji off guard resulting in him face planting into the grassy deck of the Sunny.

"YOU SHITTY MARIMO" Sanji screeches and swings his foot right for Zoro's head, his toes aimed directly for the greens temple.

His leg is caught in a firm grip before the swordsman even opens his eyes. "What do you want shit-cook?" Zoro opens his eyes and glares up at Sanji.

"Sleep in a bed like a fucking civilized human being!" Sanji scoldes the sleepy man. Everyone else is in bed so why isn't he? Zoro grunts but doesn't let go of the cooks leg.

"Oi, let go of my leg." Sanji speaks in a more normal tone now. Shaking his leg to demonstrate that Zoro still has an iron grip on his leg.

Zoro only pulls on Sanji's leg in retaliation. The swordsman not willing to let go of Sanji's leg and Sanji doesn't feel like ripping his new pair of pants over this.

Zoro can't push Sanji over because of his scarry leg strength but Sanji can't kick away Zoro's hands due to his scarry arm strength. They're stuck in a stalemate until one of them gives up.

Minutes pass before Sanji pushes off his stable foot and shoves down on the other that zoro has in his hold.

Of course them being the same strength Zoro is left holding Sanji up by his leg. Sanji of course was thinking of this and is completely fine with balancing on zoro while he lights a smoke. All he has to do is wait until the marimo gets bored of holding up his (sexy) weight.

Eventually zoro does fling Sanji down but doesn't let go of him, instead he pulls the blond onto his lap. Sanji sits with a huff of annoyance that Zoro has ended up with what he wanted in the first place.

Leaning up Zoro nibbles at Sanji's lips as the cook pretends to ignore the shitty bastard and sucks on his cigarette.

The green head lets out a deep winey growl of his annoyance about Sanji to let the blond know how annoying he's being.

Sanji pulls the cigarette away from his mouth to blow out a stream of smoke while his lips quirk in a smirk.

Zoro takes his opportunity and pushes his lips to the blonds, who doesn't react at first but eventually cooperates.

At first it's just an innocent press of two lips coming together, but eventually Sanji opens his mouth and swipes a tongue over the marimos sealed lips silently asking for entry.

Zoro at first doesn't comply just to spite Sanji but a harsh bite to his lower lip that makes him jump slightly is all the persuasion he needs to deepen the kiss with the blond.

Sanji wraps his arms around Zoro's torso while he effectively wipes Zoro's mind clean with his amazing tongue. Zoro is left to grip Sanji's biceps while his mind struggles to catch up with the wonders of Sanji's wet appendage.

Just as Zoro finally begins to react properly with Sanji's movements the blond pulls away and pushes at Zoro's chest when he tries to follow, keeping him at a safe distance.

"You still have been tripping me all day marimo. You think I'm just gonna let you get away with that?" Sanji smirks when Zoro's pupils blow wide in desire. He knows he'll be punished properly.

Sanji stands up with a smirk and saunters away, his hands in his pockets and the chain strung from two of his belt loops gangles temptingly at his hip.

Only until Sanji disappeared into the ships hold does Zoro's mind catch up and he springs to his feet. He hopes he'll be punished accordingly...

* * *

_short bit but I hope I got everything okay. I'm trying to show they they're equal in strength and masculinity. After re reading how I wrote a kiss I almost threw up in how horrid it's written. Feedback is much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sanji sighes and runs a hand over his face. Of course it has to be this way. Of course Zeff will kick his ass if he isn't dating someone because aparently his social skills are important for being a cook.

And of course Zoro has the same problem.

"Shut it shit cook, not like I wanna do it either." The green haired man slumps further down in his seat on the subway.

"Why do you even need to be dating someone! Not like swordsmanship needs social skills..." Sanji frowns and vaguely thinks that maybe Zoro's just doing this to torture him. Then he'd be torturing himself as well and for zoro it's not worth that. Plus Sanji's not gonna give Zoro credit for thinking of that.

"I already told you, Kuina will kick my ass if I come home for summer break without at least a date. It you who's dragging me along for the whole fucking summer." Zoro snaps at Sanji without looking away from a very interesting spot on the floor of the underground train.

Sanji and Zoro are collage room mates that hate eachother. Both of their families are forcing them to find someone to be with for at least the summer break. That's how long Sanji and Zoro's deal lasts. Until the end of the summer, then they go back to hating eachother properly again. Not like they're going to stop bickering just cuz they're supposed to be together.

"Not like I want to!" Sanji huffs again and crosses his arms over his chest.

The rest of the sub ride is in silence. Only the sound of the moving carts and peoples conversations fill the air.

Eventually the doors open at Sanji and Zoro's stop. They both get up to leave at the same time and end up fighting all the way to Sanji's place. His being closer and that Zoro doesn't have any luggage.

"Fuck you, you shitty ass hole!" Sanji screeches at Zoro's comment, his cheeks burning from embarrassment from whatever the marimo had said just before Sanji opened the doors to a resturaunt.

"Are you lost or something cook? This is a resturaunt." Zoro points out, but follows Sanui in anyways. Sanji's face falls from the stupidity of that comment.

"Think about what you just said marimo." Sanji sighes and walks across the empty dining room towards a "STAFF ONLY" door with Zoro at his heels.

"What?" Zoro asks, clearly not getting it.

"You just called me a cook, I work in a resturaunt. So obviously this is where I live!" He scowls at the idiot before shouldering the door open and trudging up the stairs that appear right I front of the door.

Zoro catches the door before it smack him in the face. It's fine he doesn't need the cool to hold the stupid door open for him anyways.

Sanji has two bags of his shit from school and his dorm that he was allowed to take home and do what ever he wanted with. (Burn the school work)

"Oi shitty geezer!" Sanji calls out when he sees their personal living room empty. He kicks off his shoes and places them by the door and motions Zoro to do the same.

"Is that you shitty egg plant?" A gruff elderly voice calls out. Zoro snickers at the obviously old nick name and Sanji shoots a glare towards the green head.

"Fuck you old man." Sanji grumbles under his breath as he flings his two bags into his bed room, not wanting to leave Zoro alone in his house. The idiot might get lost and break something.

A weird noise comes from down a hall that zoro hadn't noticed until now. A thunk pad, thunk pad, thunk pad, noise starts and comes closer that sets zoro on edge.

A bigger elderly man rounds the corner. Greyish blond hair flows from the top of his head the bottom of his chin and out I to two braides from just under his nostrils. As to what was making that weird noise Zoro finds out that the old man is missing a leg which is replaced by a wooden peg. Like a pirate. Not something Zoro sees everyday.

"So have you got yourself a boyfriend? Who is this guy?" Zeff motions towards Zoro as he places himself down on the couch.

"Zeff Zoro, Zoro Zeff." Sanji grits out between clenched teeth and zoro just stands there smugly. Maybe this isn't as bad as Zoro thought it'd be.

Zeff turns in his seat to see Zoro properly and scans his eyes up and down him, assessing him and aparently he approves after he grunts and turns back around towatch TV. Sanji seems to be in disbelieve about the aprovement if his open mouth has anything to go by.

"Well we've gotta get to my place now to let my folks know I'm back safe and sound..." Zoro says standing up from where he had sat down on a chair.

"Uh... Nice meeting you." Zoro offers before snatching Sanji's wrist and dragging out of the apartment.

"Oi oi oi! Wait a second! What the hell shitty marimo?" Sanji snatches his hand back after they've left the resturaunt.

"I've gotta go to my place too." Zoro starts to walk the opposite direction of where his house is.

"Oi shit head. Wrong way." Sanji stands there pointing in the opposite direction of where Zoronis headed.

Zoro turns sharply and continues on. Sanji doesn't miss the slight tinge of pink on the marimos cheeks.

At first Sanji had thought this bet wasn't so bad, now he's having second thoughts.

* * *

Let me know if you many more.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a story that my Social Issues teacher told me. I swear to god this is genuine and I have not altered any details in anyway. Well maybe Simons name, but I couldn't remember the real name of the boy. His story was too ZoSan for me that I had to write some light angst.**

3.

Zoro sits at the front of the classroom watching his students work on a poster for the class rules. The poster includes not only the rules for the class that the teens would like to have and live with within the classroom, but also attitude for class and how the students and teachers should interact with each other.

Zoro thinks it's a pretty fair system that Nami, the teacher he shares a split class room with, has come up with. They allow the high school Seniors write their own rules for the class for the next two years they are going to be in his and Nami's class at the beginning of the year.

Nami is an excellent teacher. Of course her methods aren't the most normal way to teach, but who ever said his are too? Him and Nami share a conjoined room. Basically the school had two class rooms and just collapsed the wall that was splitting them. Now there's a fake pull- out wall that they can use when him and Nami are teaching different things.

Zoro looks at his class full of thirteen to fourteen year olds, watching them all chat and scribble down their ideas on a large piece of paper. Zoro walks around the classroom checking out some of the posters, and he has to admit there's some talented artists in his and Nami's class.

Usopp seems to know what he's doing and exactly how he wants to draw it. Franky and him seem to be competing weather it should be old school or modern, and that's about as much as he can understand from the argument.

Robin on the other hand seems to have a unique art style, putting it nicely. She seems over confident in her artistic abilities, but she's been turning in everything with at least a paragraph for each assignment. She's a hard worker.

"Attention class." Nami stands in between the two classes that have mixed together. Most of the kids stop their discussions and turn towards Ms. Mikan, some with bored expressions, and some with curious expressions.

"Our next project will be an interview. We are going to ask you all to interview someone in your family, or someone who is close to you, about an interesting story in their life." She explains, ignoring the few kids who are still talking in the corner.

"Ill share a story to show what It could be about, then Mr. Roronoa will share his story so you can have another example." Nami glances at Zoro, making brief eye contact before looking back at the class.

Zoro hasn't told his story in a long time. In fact, he doesn't think he's told anyone. Anyone that needs to know already knows about what happened.

Nami dives straight into her story. She has a picture on the projector of her grandparents when they were younger. She talks about how they met and how her grandma kept a book full of all the addresses of her friends in it, and how Nami has it now.

The kids just watch her blankly some slowly sliding down in their chairs as their body's slowly relax into their positions at their desks. Zoro scans the room making sure none of them have actually fallen asleep while listening to the not too exciting story.

Not that Nami was boring, actually she's quite the opposite, she's just not the best story teller. She should take advice from Usopp who's already shared an extensive tail of heroism that Zoro severely doubts is true.

As he scans the room of Seniors his eyes catch on blond hair. He always catches, Sanji his name is, watching him. Zoro keeps on matching eye with this boy. Everytime they meet eyes Zoro feels as if he needs to keep that contact with the blond haired boy until Sanji breaks the eye contact.

The boy's nineteen years old. Held back for bad grades fighting and numerous other offences such as smoking on school property. Zoro is only twenty one years old, but he's a damn good teacher, and like hell is he going to let this little delinquent do as he pleases.

"Alright that's the end of my story. Mr. Roronoa, do you want to share your's now?" Nami asks, wanting to shift the bored eyes over to someone else. Damn she really isn't good at telling stories.

"Ah alright." Zoro clears his throat and leans against a wooden podium that he placed in his classroom. "I haven't told this story in a long time, so just bear with me." He glances at Nami who gives him and thumbs up.

"When I was younger, maybe around middle school age or beginning of highschool, I had a friend, Simon. Looking back now he was probably my best friend. Anyways, I've never been that much of a competitive person, but something about him just made me want to always beat him in whatever we were doing." The teens all have the same bored expression on their faces, but maybe a little more interest because it's the beginning of his story. Although Sanji seems to be quite interested.

"We were always competing about everything we did, no matter how stupid it was. It made me better at things, made me wanna get better at anything. Just to show him that I was better at it than he was. Although every time I thought I had beaten him at something, Simon would turn around and show me that he'd been training on the same thing just as much." Zoro shifts his weight to his other leg while talking.

"One summer vacation he went river rafting with his family. I said bye, and told him I was gonna beat him at something when he got back, I don't remember what we were fighting over at the time. He had never gone river rafting before so it was a first for him." He looks up to see Sanji staring at him with almost a pained expression on his face.

"Uh… So, one day I was getting ready to go to the gym, I go there every now and then, and my phone rang. I usually didn't answer my phone if I was about to go out, but for some reason I decided to answer it." Zoro stares down at his hands, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It was, uh, it was his brother." He clears his throat. "He said that Simon's raft had gone over a waterfall, or it flipped and landed on rock or something equally as horrible. Simon died on the trip while river rafting." Zoro wiggles his jaw trying to sort his voice out.

"I think about it now, and think that maybe if we hadn't spent so much time competing then we could have had a really good friendship." He coughs, and looks back up at the class. Every single eye is on him. The attention of the whole room is on him and his story, the memory of his lost friend.

"I had a friend that died at the age of thirteen because he was doing something I hadn't. I missed an opportunity for the best friend I could ever of had." He straightens up and glances at Nami again. "So that's the story that I would use…"

Nami walks to stand in between the two classes. "Mr. Roronoa hasn't told that story in a really long time, thank you for giving him your respect and attention." She smiles.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever told that story actually. Everyone who needed to know already knew." Zoro confirms. Nami nods, says something else about his story, then continues with the lesson.

Sanji's eyes are still on him. Well a lot of his students eyes are on him, but he can tell that Sanji is thinking about his story, about his old friend, about Simon. Zoro tries to ignore him, and eventually the teen stops watching him as they turn around to do their class work. Zoro how ever, doesn't stop thinking about Simon, and how Sanji closely resembles him. Maybe that's why he feels something uneasy about the blond boy.

Simon was blond haired with blue eyes. He was taller than Zoro, but slender and tight compact muscles. Sanji is taller than some of his classmates, and has piercing blue eyes. Well eye, Zoro's not sure what the other one looks like. Sanji covers the left side of his face with his hair.

The period continues on until it's time to let the kids out and free them of the prison of learning called school. He says bye to his students, and jokes a little with some of them. Sanji walks up, waiting for the kids to exit through the door.

"Have a good day." Sanji says as he passes. That's it. Have a good day. Well what was Zoro thinking he was going to say? I'm a resurrected version of your long lost friend? Hell no.

"Uh oh yeah thanks, you have a good one too." He waves to the bond boy who's now leaving. What a weird ass day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count: 2203**

The slapping of rubber against wet cement, and the puffing of Zoro's breath into the cold air mix with the police sirens in the big city. his bullet proof vest presses against his chest as it inflates with air. Zoro's shirt sticks to his skin from him sweating from the running, and being pressed over and over again to his chest from the heavy vest.

His belt hold his gun, and baton. The weapon's sheath clatters against Zoro's leg as he runs up the sidewalk in the middle of the night. The moons light reflects in the wetness of the cement from the great amounts of fog.

The hand radio crackles at his side on his belt. "Lieutenant Roronoa, just go up two more blocks and go down an alleyway on your right." A rather young officer's voice comes through. This must be his first big bust. "It's on your right." He repeats, and Zoro growls in annoyance. He's going to have to kick Johnny's ass for spreading a _rumor_ about his sense of direction. Right now he has much more important things to attend to.

Zoro runs up the empty street and turns _right_ into the alley way. Slowing down to a jog, then to a walk, and eventually into a cat like walk in order to keep his boot clad feet as quiet as possible. He already has heavy foot steps to begin with, but he's learned how to be stealthy. His radio crackles again.

"Black leg should be leaving the window as you round the cor-" Zoro shuts off the radio. He doesn't want to be heard because of some fucking newbie. Taking a calming breath to slow down his heartbeat from running Zoro keeps to the shadows and goes around the corner.

He enters an opening that was caused, most likely accidently, by the appartment buildings surrounding the block. None of them long enough to fill up this blank spot, so the apartments just decided to build fire escapes back here and he scans the area first. Looking over everywhere where someone might run or hide. It's a small area. Basically four walls that are made from the outside walls of four other buildings. Only one of the buildings has fire escapes. Straight across from him a thinner alleyway that looks as if only one rather skinny person could run through. He glances at the fire escapes and sees a thin black figure hunched over a black bag, rifling through it on the fire escape third from the bottom.

The cop ducks back around the corner, quickly planing out his movements in his mind and pulls out his handgun from it's holster. He walks around the corner calmly, pointing the gun at where he saw the man. Although, there isn't anyone there anymore.

Zoro scowles and searches the dark area for where the thief might be. Slowly he makes his way towards the middle of the square area, pointing his gun everywhere his eyes dart. A scuffle has him whirling around to see a black figure trying to walk silently along the wall only five or six feet away from zoro.

"Put you hands up black-leg" Zoro's voice lightly echoes off the brick walls, his gun pointed at the mans head. He sees the figure freeze, before straightening up slowly. "I won't say it again. If you run I _will_ shoot you." He hears deep chucking bouncing off the walls.

"That's if you can hit me." The voice sounds smug. This only makes the cop scowl more. The shitty bastard has the gall to mock him. "You've been trying to catch me for about a month now is it? How about we go get a drink and celebrate?"

Zoro takes a step closer to the other man. "Sure, and maybe afterwards I can haul your ass to prison?" His voice sounding slightly annoyed. Black-leg laughs again.

"Well that's a no can do Mr. Roronoa." Zoro's name was said in a deep mocking voice. By now the cop is only a few feet away from the offender. He's slowly reaching to the handcuffs on his belt with his right hand when the foot flys out. Zoro barely dodges it at the last second.

His hand flies back to his gun from his belt and jumps back. After the foot shot out the thief has jumped back, and now thanks to his black attire black-leg has on Zoro has no idea where the man could be. Something cracks behind him and he squats just as a foot flies over his head. He doesn't just stop there, as Zoro squats he swivels around whipping his leg out to topple the thief.

He hears a light "oof" as the man falls. Zoro stands up points his gun quickly at the man now on the ground. He can see the flash of white teeth in a smile before a foot swings out, knocking the gun from the cops hands. Zoro curses lightly for the loss of a weapon, not that he can't fight without one.

Black-leg flips backwards and up on his feet. He wastes no time in flinging a well aimed heel for Zoro's temple. The cop doges to the left and jabs out with his fist for the other mans side. The theif jumps out of the way and flicks his leg up hoping to catch the cops jaw on the way up. Zoro's head snaps back and he bites his tongue from the unexpected force.

Slightly dazed Zoro gets up just as quickly as he went down and lunges himself at the man feigning an attack from the right hoping the thief would fall for it. He does and at the last second Zoro drops his left shoulder and leans to the left direction punching black-leg in the ribs.

The thief falls to the ground hard and Zoro waists no time in ensuring that he doesn't get up by placing his foot across the mans stomach and pressing lightly in warning to the sly man.

The thin man under him, breathing hard with puffs of breath appearing then dissipating into the night air, eyes closed no doubt from the pain of the fall. Black-leg chuckles despite the boot of the officer pressing sharply into his stomach.

Zoro scowls at the thief for what seems like the hundredth time. That chuckle always means that black-leg thinks there's some way he's gonna get out if this predicament. "What?" Zoro demands pressing a little harder into the guy under him.

"You're so hopeless. A hopeless little marimo." The man humms. A vein pops in Zoro's head at the nick name. He bastard has been calling him that for almost a month. The second time Zoro encountered the man.

"I told you not to call me that" he would be pouting but that would be childish. The thief only laughs again in that irritating way.

"Yes, you also told me to 'put my hands up and surrender peacefully', in the name of the law of course" the skinny mans eyes still closed, slowly getting his breath back. Zoro ignores the last part, having no idea what the delinquent's talking about.

Zoro ignores the panting man beneath him and reaches for his radio to call for backup. "I have the target pinned down but I'm going to need backup to get him chained up" he talks aloud, it's nice having a hands free device. Although he can't think about that because the whole time he was talking the man under him was moaning and yelling irrotic things at the walkie-talkie causing Zoro a light shade of red on his cheeks.

"Uhhm... Affirmative! Two cars are being sent to your location." The young boy on the other end of the walkie-talkie responds quickly after that moment of uncertainty.

"Shut _up_." He shoves his boot into the man's side a little more. Black-leg groaned in pain before laughing hysterically. "Oh my god your face! It's bright red!" The man howls. Zoro's eyes widen. He had thought the night was dark enough so that the man wouldn't see, or that he would still be blushing. He lightly touches his face, then frowns when once again the theif laughs. "Wow so you _were _blushing" Zoro has the urge to face palm.

"Shut up! The back up is going to be here soon and your scrawny ass will finally be locked up." Zoro scowles.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about those guys!" Zoro has no time to wonder why the man had sounded thoughtful about that because the thief flings his leg out and kicks Zoro in the center of his back hard knocking the cop over and on to the ground. The culprit hops up and nudges Zoro over so he's laying on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Tsk tsk," the tall mans tuts as he settles himself atop the weavings cops hips. "You Baka marimo." Black-leg smiles as he leans over so he's face to face with the scowling cop. Zoro looks up into the unbelievably blue eyes of the outlaw. If the man isn't wanted he would ask him out. Then again if the man wasn't an outlaw he'd never have met him. The bittersweet details. Of course Zoro wouldn't ever think that about a ciminal.

Sirens wail in the near distance, but that only makes the lanky man smile more. He dips his head down to press a kiss to the green haired mans surprisingly soft lips. Zoro would have been completely startled if not for all those other times that he had almost caught black-leg. The man had quickly flipped the situation. Most of the time literally. And each time the man rewarded him with a kiss.

And yes, he has (begrudgingly) fallen for the wanted criminal he has spent a month and a week to catch. That's his _beautiful_ luck.

To his shame he subconsciously kisses back against the pink lips. And then they are gone, along with the weight of the man _and_ the bag full of his thievings.

Zoro lays there on the ground with his arms spread out, heaving breaths into the frigid night air as two police cars pull up at the alley way and officers run out towards him.

"Zoro! Oi zoro are you okay?" A rather young man squats next to him. Zoro looks at the kind and familiar face with the scar under his left eye.

"Yeah I'm fine Luffy. Why are you out on a mission, you're the captain, you shouldn't be out on any random job you like." He sits up and wipes off the dirt from his back. Luffy pouts with his face between his knees.

"But I don't wanna be sitting around an office all day!" His boss whines in a very childish manner. Zoro rolls his eyes and takes Luffy's hand as help to get up after the man had stood up himself. "Besides, I'm only in this spot because of my grandfather assistant chief of whatever." He pouts more.

Zoro rolls his eyes at the man and start to walk with him toward his car. "Oh believe me I know." Luffy asked what that was supposed to mean and as it turns out, it didn't mean anything.

Zoro returns to the department, Give his report of yet another unsuccessful chase and finally goes home.

Zoro unlocks the door to his apartment, unsure why it's locked, she should be home by now. He walks in and sees Nami sitting on the couch, passed out. He toes off his shoes hangs up his jacket and tosses his keys into a bowl on a dresser near the door. He only grunts when he passes by the sleeping redhead on the couch and enters the kitchen where his dinner is sitting on a plate carelessly left there for him whenever Zoro got back. Not as if he was complaining though.

Chicken with broccoli and rice. Still warm which means Nami had fallen asleep only moments after finishing her own dinner and before he opens the door, or...

"Oi zoro!" ...She's still awake. He ignores her and sits down at the two person table. She walks into the kitchen to see him eating the dinner she painstakingly cooked for him, and all she gets is a grunt in a hello? "Zoro" she says again.

Zoro just grunts, again, and continues eating. "I cooked that with my own time and money! All I get is a grunt?" She scowls. Zoro raises an eyebrow and looks up at her. After swallowing he speaks.

"Yeah, and who here pays more rent because the other has 'poor financial issues'?" He continues with his food. Nami frowns.

"Well who here has a higher paying job so he has to pay more rent?" She accuses.

"Who's the one actually with a job." He keeps eating after she huffs and walks away declaring that she's going to find a job and move out of this shitty apartment, which for the record is one of the nicer two bedroom two bathroom apartments in town. Zoro answers by saying good he won't have to put up with her nagging stingy ass all the time.


End file.
